flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:68.50.179.10
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eras page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I suggest you stop tell me your reasons why and we can avoid harsher measures Stop (Poor excuse for wiki vandalism removed.) '-Courtesy of Imperial 14 AKA venomstar Worse than before? How? Fully-written articles, as opposed to completely blank pages? I'm sorry, but that's not what a wiki makes and I'm surprised in the level of immaturity in your reponse. Besides, I didn't even write a majority of those articles, I simply undid your edits because they weren't constructive in any way. There are admins on ''all wikis that will do the same because there are trolls and other people like you that abuse articles. Clearing content from pages is clearly listed as a type of wiki vandalism. And since when was me being on an online game a good defense? That is a horribe excuse. I don't know if you still think you're on Fly Like a Bird, but this is Wikia. I don't know what you mean by the game being "corrupt", but that has nothing to do with the matter at hand. (Not to mention, it's only a computer game, not politics.) Every wiki has a set of basic, and obvious, rules to follow. If you can't even respect this website enough to the point where you're going to call someone a "bitch", then you obviously do not need to be here. Enjoy your ban. ... TL;DR? '''When you violate an obvious rule multiple times and refuse to own up to it by calling someone a "bitch" and completely alter the subject, then you deserve your ban. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 04:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually the person who was doing this erased MY wiki page Thrawns conquest Oh and by the way you don't even know who your talking to so shut up because you don't know what I can do to you on flab3 with my clan and my outside contacts Actually, he erased the content of multiple pages made by numerous contributors, ''not just you. I know this because I can easily access the history of pages and/or undo inappropriate edits. Don't make baseless assumptions. And a death threat through a children's game? What? Are you and your "clan" going to fling poo bombs on my digitalized pigeon? For your "outside contacts", are you gonna involve the mafia in these endeavors? Yeah... nice try. Oh... And for one thing, I'm not talking to ''Mike friggin' Tyson here, don't give me the "you don't know who you're talking to" excuse as if you're some prestigious know-it-all. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 21:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC)